Talk:Mallyx's Edge
FINALLY! UNIQUE SKIN FOR MALLYX! :maybe not, it could be just one gwwiki has not documented yet. Xeon 08:27, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::Either way, the sword looks totally unspectacular, to the degree of boooooooriiiiiing. -- 08:31, 20 December 2006 (CST) :::At least it's the second green blade with a furious mod on it. Coincidently, the other one is one of the easiest greens to collect. And yeah, I've never seen that skin, but it makes me think that if there was an Ancient Sword, that would an appropriate skin for it. — Gares 08:49, 20 December 2006 (CST) :::I personally like the skin. It's a nice respite from the blatently (sometimes over-extravagant) "fantasy-style" skins out there. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 14:33, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::::Agreed that this sword looks fantastic. Symmetrical and businesslike. Really nice. Arshay Duskbrow 19:08, 20 December 2006 (CST) I kind of like the skin as well. It's simple, and elegant. Put me in the "like it" category as well. Looks more like a "real" sword than many of the fantasy'ed out ones we usually get, and has a European flavor to it as well(sure, the katana and shinobi blades also look like real swords, but I've wanted something that looked more European than Asian). DKS01 07:09, 25 December 2006 (CST) :Yeah, a longsword with runes on it, sign me up please --waywrong 22:06, 25 December 2006 (CST) ::Hot skin.-- ···» Life Infusion ··· 11:21, 30 December 2006 (CST) :::How pretty. :D I am bobo 00:47, 31 December 2006 (CST) ::::Yeah. Reminds me of the LOTR swords (Anduril? Glamdring anyone?) --MasterPatricko 17:41, 14 January 2007 (CST) :::::This skin is amazing. It made my mouth drop with awe. And it's Furious! Take that, Kanaxai's Edge clones! DancingZombies 15:44, 26 February 2007 (CST) Yay! You guys make me a happy little realist. ^^ Down with the "fantasy"! lol -[Adul] 12:32, 15 January 2007 (CST) I love this skin, as well as the one for Mallyx's Reaver. Although the only extremely fantasied out swords I've seen are FDS and IDS. If there are any other swords I missed, link me up to them. <>Spark 17:42, 15 January 2007 (CST) :Any student of weaponry will tell you you will have a VERY hard time finding any "real"(ie, non-"fantasy") swords that look anything like oni blades, fellblades, shadow blades, salient swords, igneous blades, aerowind blades, crenellated swords, vertebreakers, tormented swords, etc etc etc. And that's not counting the even MORE fantastical ones you missed like elemental, celestial, zodiac, and crystalline swords. DKS01 22:26, 12 February 2007 (CST) If this http://img158.imageshack.us/img158/9140/runicblade8xj.jpg is true, it is NO unique skin anymore! TheYang 03:28, 21 January 2007 (CST) :That would be a total fake picture :) -- Xeon 03:52, 21 January 2007 (CST) :I was here when they were adding the sword image and its just a picture from the archives, http://gw.gamewikis.org/images/archive/6/67/20061220073046%21Mallyxs_Edge.jpg with a fancy copy paste of another weapon stat box -- Xeon 03:54, 21 January 2007 (CST) see Talk:Runic Blade checked ingame and other people that asked me are checking the sword so problem solved it's real :now we just need to know what it drops from. :) -- Xeon 10:52, 21 January 2007 (CST) ::Lol, that Runic Blade makes the price of Mallyx's go down from 100k + 120E to like 100K + 30-50E depending on how rare it is. LOL! --Kabraxis 12:51, 21 January 2007 (CST) :::You make it sound like that's a really bad thing. I personally hate ridiculous prices like that, the only ones who can afford those kind of prices are the no-life superfarmers (and bot users) imo, no way that a casual player could get to buy one of these... --Kevian 03:10, 31 January 2007 (CST) Different Skins from Mallyx's Edge * a Dadao Sword from Collector Sakai in Senji's Corner * Sskai's Sword (Unique) any idea why these are listed as Mallyx's Edge look alikes? Palewook 06:35, 25 January 2007 (CST) :They are not posted as look-alikes, just one that has the same stats, and a collector item that can mirror the inscription. <>Spark 18:21, 25 January 2007 (CST) Can anyone tell me how much it is worth thank you —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 64.53.37.3 ( ) }. :GuildWiki isn't a pricing guide, you may want to check guildwarsguru. –Ichigo724 11:59, 9 April 2007 (CDT) if you go to guru you ll find out that it has no price for it:)Kalamaras gr 10:07, 5 June 2007 (CDT) ::That's not our problem. Wiki doesn't deal with the ingame economy. ----[[User:GD Defender|'GD']] 10:36, 5 June 2007 (CDT) Definatly Andúril, see here, http://www.elvish.org/gwaith/movie/anduril.jpg I also made this to show the similarities. http://www.youtube.com/v/QsBTts8sJqM --— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 02:14, 25 June 2007 (CDT)